Third Planet
by supercasey
Summary: Its been a year since the Teen Titans have gone their separate ways, but no good has come so far. Their ex-leader, Richard J. Grayson, has taken the hardest hits. He watched Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and his baby brother Jason Todd die now. So, he obviously suffers from it all. But when Robin runs away, he meets Poison Ivy along the way, who gives him a life changing 'present'.
1. Chapter 1

**The Third Planet**

**Chapter 1: Volatile Times**

**Characters: Robin, Red X, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Batman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth.**

**Pairing: Robin/Red X.**

**Genres: Tragedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Mystery, Paranormal, Science-Fiction, Supernatural.  
**

**Warnings: Possible 'M' interactions, male pregnancy.**

**Description: The Teen Titans had broken up when Robin turned sixteen, it had been for the best, but so much had changed after that. Now only two of them were alive. Raven was busy working in a library and Robin was still a superhero in Jump City. After Starfire's funeral, Robin decides to go to Gotham for a year or two... but nothing good can ever come in Gotham City. With Robin seeing things and the depression becoming too much to bear, he tries to leave Gotham City, only to be attacked by Poison Ivy on the way. He manages to get away, but not without a bit of damage to his body from an odd seed as a 'Farewell Gift' from Ivy herself (And Harley Quinn). But now, Robin is in desperate need of help, will Red X be able to help? Will Batman approve? Will that seed change Robin's life forever? One thing is certain, faith can move the tallest of mountains. The only question is, is the mountain leading the faithful to a promised land or to there graves?**

**Robin POV**

**A/N: This was a story that's been on my mind for months and is a Christmas present to every single one of my followers, favoriters, reviewers and readers, you're all so amazing. Also, a few months ago I went to Yomacon (It was today in this time but I'll post this in December). By now, I'll hope to have finished An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl And An Innocent Robin and also I'll Be Fine. Please R&R!**

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**Robin POV**

I stare at the gloomy sky with little to no interest, my unmasked eyes searching for answers as I try to avoid looking at the black and gold lined coffin that now sits on a platform in front of me as I sit in a fold out chair on a cold fall day, the wind whips through the air and licks at my bare hands, sending small shivers through my body. I hear crying around me, mostly from Raven who sits to my left while Batman squeezes my arm protectively to my right, as if his grip could save me from Starfire's fate. I try to make my mind tap out of this situation, its in no offense to Starfire, but its too hard to be in this place, with these superhero's, about to bury my third team member. I had sworn once to never leave them, to save them from death and evil, but I couldn't save any of them.

Cyborg had been first, it had been a real tragedy then. It had happened three months after we all left the team to go are separate ways in crime fighting or just plain living as normal people like some of us wanted to. Cyborg had tried to take on an alien invasion beside the Justice League during yet another invasion upon earth, but things had gone wrong and Cyborg had been ripped apart in an explosion... I had heard him scream for me to help, he had been in so much pain in his death and I had seen it and heard it all. I had tried to somehow run into the rubble, but Batman had held me back and kept me from hurting myself.

I hadn't cried at that funeral, Beast Boy had blamed me for Cyborg's death and I agreed with him. So, of course, Beast Boy had gotten careless and had been tortured to death by Brainiac as revenge for taking him down back when I was thirteen during the Brotherhood of Blood battle. I had been a witness to his death as well, I had been captured and forced to watch... he screamed for me too, his green eyes had been begging for me to save him, but I hadn't saved him and I had let him bleed onto a concrete floor in a warehouse in Africa.

Starfire, really, was the only titan who hadn't died as a superhero, no, cancer had killed her in the end. It turns out, lung cancer is far more dangerous and deadly to a helpless alien like Starfire. I had seen her a few days ago, she had just smiled at me and told me to hold on for her. She had loved me, I knew that for years but never returned those feelings for her... she promised to wait for me. She even creamed for me, as the cancer ate her alive, she screamed for me to make it stop and save her. Maybe that's why I'm struggling not to cry as I try to keep my thoughts from my old team, who knows, all i know is that right now, Batman is trying to talk to me.

"Are you alright, Robin?"

I blink a few times, tears slipping from my baby blue eyes that everyone thinks comes from my mother as Batman shakes my shoulder. the funeral is over, its time to say goodbye to her.

"Robin, its going to be okay." Batman promises as he forces me to my feet, finally breaking me out of my thoughts.

I rub my eyes with my shirt sleeve and glare at the ground as I walk up to Starfire's coffin with a bitter silence in the air. "Its never been okay." I whisper in a dying voice.

Batman bites back a sigh and follows me as I stand by Starfire's coffin, praying in my native Romanii language, tears still falling from my eyes as the man simply pats my back like a caring father like him would. "I'll make it all okay Robin, I'm never leaving you again."

I give Batman a soft glare as I turn to meet his icy eyed gaze. "Never promise me that, dad. You know you'll die before me, we both do. Please... never promise me that."

"Gotcha." Batman says, getting the message that I'm still in my own little world until he finally says to me, while I'm now on my knees praying for Starfire's safe travel to heaven: "If you really want to, you can stay with me in Gotham for a years or two. I know you've been through alot this year on your own, burying three teammates who you saw as family is never easy, but I can help numb out the pain. It will be rough but... I want to help you forget for awhile about your troubles."

For a few minutes I simply sit there, on my knees, half way between listening to Batman's voice and half way between screaming Starfire's name as I practically see her walking into an angels arms, whispering she'll wait for me while I beg her not to in-case I find someone else in my life. Finally, I respond to Batman instead of screaming like an idiot. "I'd love to." I spit out in a breaking down voice.

As I stand, I collapse into my fathers arms and sob until my throats raw and aches with my awful sorrow. He picks me up, despite me being seventeen now, and carries me to the bat-mobile where he keeps me from heroes who all ask the same awful question that makes me cry myself to sleep most nights.

"Why did they die so horribly?" They ask.

"Why didn't you save them, you were there leader after all." They say to me.

Through all of the questions and taps on the window, I can practically see Starfire and Beast Boy at my side in the back of the old T-car with Cyborg at the wheel and Raven riding shotgun. They're laughing and joking, saying how villains are SO predictable... did they predict being tortured to death or blown up, I wonder. Suddenly, Beast Boy is asking me what I think, smiling that admittingly adorable smile that could make anyone feel better.

"Well, I think villains are all to a certain degree predictable but never completely predictable, BB." I respond.

When no one answers me or agrees with me, I frown and am about to tap Starfire's shoulder, almost feeling her warmth of her body seeping into my approaching, innocent hand that is pale from hiding beneath a glove everyday and most nights. It reminds me that my team was always upset that I skipped out on sleep, and for a minute, I think that they still are upset with me as my minds illusions start to talk without me, ignoring me as I feel tears forming in my unmasked eyes that I only showed any of them after Cyborg died. As I stare at my friends, who aren't really there, I hear Batman open the drivers door, and for a moment, i panic and think he's about to sit on Cyborg.

"Don't!" I warn as Batman opens the door. "Cyborg's sitting there!"

Batman looks at me, like I'm a crazy nutcase or something. "Richard, no one else but you and I are here in this vehicle." He tells me, as if instructing a child how to tell there left hand from there right hand.

I shake my head, still in the blissful illusion as it slowly fuzzes up in my head, making me panic. "Guys, don't go, we were still talking!" I scream as I try to reach out for my friends, who I see exit the car and start to walk away. "Come on, we can get some pizza at Pizza Palace like usual, my treat!"

"Richard, there dead, none of your team members are here." Batman says as he moves to my door, opens it and grabs my hands easily, trying to hold me back from running after them. "Calm down, you're safe here."

"COME BACK! I'M SORRY THAT I NEVER TOLD YOU MY NAME OR NEVER SLEPT FOR LONG, I'LL DO BETTER! PLEASE COME BACK, I NEED YOU!" I scream as I flail uncontrollably in Batman's grip, who struggles to keep me still as I start kicking him in the chest while he's hunched over my frail frame.

Batman struggles to keep calm. "Dickie bird, its okay, everything is okay now. We're going home, okay?" He tells me as I start to calm down, getting too tired to fight back anymore. "We'll eat some dinner when we get home, I'll even ask Alfred to make your favorite, fried chicken right?"

He keeps talking to calm me down, for as long as I can remember, Batman's voice has been able to calm me down from any breakdown or freakout. "I failed." I whisper, my eyes lost out the window of the car as I still feel somewhat in that dream world.

"You didn't fail, Dick." Batman responds.

I turn to him, my face reading a look Batman has seen me wear only on the very day of my mother and fathers death, when he had seen me that night in custody he had seen this look. "I failed my team, I let them down... I couldn't save them. They all screamed for me, you heard Cyborg scream... Beast Boy and Starfire did too, they begged me to save there dying souls." I whisper sadly, turning away again. "And I let them die."

The rest of the ride is silent.

By the time we arrive in the bat-cave, I'm wiped out and can't even gather the energy to stand, with that said, Batman carries me bridal style up the stone stairs. This reminds me of when I was around six or seven, before I became Robin I would sneak out of my room at night and wait for Bruce in the bat-cave in his computer chair, then when he'd get home, I'd pretend I was asleep so that he'd carry me up to my room and tuck me in before going to bed himself. It feels so long ago, back when my life was just a tad bit more simple. I was the circus freak that had lost his mama, papa, aunt, uncle and cousin in a horrible accident, then I became the hero Robin as Batman's faithful sidekick, throwing in ridiculous puns and making fun of every villain I fought like the innocent little boy I was. I miss it all so much, but those days are long gone... one day, I'll have a little child of my own. Whether there a boy or a girl, I will be a father to them like Batman and my late father were to me. I'll carry my child up the stairs of are house or mansion and rock them to sleep when there scared, I'll teach them to fight and how to be a hero when they need to be. I'll be there papa.

I get so lost in my thoughts, I don't come out of it until Bruce has to drop me off in my room to hopefully dress in something else that isn't this stupid suit. I hate suits, ever since I was a little kid i have hated suits, probably because there so tight and restrain me from doing acrobatic tricks when I'm bored. I quickly change into a large black sweater with white knitted bats on it and long black sweat pants, it still is the day of Starfire's funeral after all. As soon as I'm dressed I hurry to the kitchen where the smell of fried chicken is already fresh in the air and almost ready to eat. I smile to myself and hurry to the stove where I see Alfred, are faithful and awesome butler, frying chicken like a master chef. I look over his shoulder and smirk, I used to do the same thing as a kid except I was way shorter so I'd just peer over the edge of the stove using a stool. I would giggle usually, mostly because Alfred would scold me by saying I could get hurt if I was too close to the stove, I never listened, but I think Alfred liked it when I watched.

"Up to your old tricks, are you, master Dick?" Alfred asks me as I peer at the frying chicken that cracks and pops from the grease.

I put on a sly smile, trying to forget my troubles. "Oh, you know me, Alfie."

He glares at me for that, I know all too well that he hates it when I call him Alfie instead of Alfred. I had started it because I had heard an old friend of Alfred's call him Alfie and had heard Alfred yell at him for it. So, being the seven year old I had been at the time, I called Alfred by Alfie none stop. I know it bothers him, but I think that's what made it more fun for me as a little kid living with two men on a huge hill high above a crime polluted city. Growing up, I had always loved pranks and jokes, maybe that's why I rarely got mad when Beast Boy pranked me when I was twelve?... NO! Don't go there, god, I gotta stop thinking about them. I sit at the table with a small sigh, getting lost and drowned in my thoughts. Suddenly, dinner is placed smoothly in front of me, I've lost alot of my appetite but I still eat.

As soon as I'm finished and head up to my room, stopping as Bruce stands before me with a fatherly look to his presence. "Richard... I think you need to give up crime fighting now."

Not this bullshit again.

"Look Bruce, I'll be fine, remember?" I tell Bruce, trying to look anywhere but into his cold, icy eyes that send shivers into me.

"The last time you told me that, you said that Starfire would be fine, that it was only a cold and that everything would be okay." Bruce accuses.

Okay, THAT was a low blow, even for Bruce.

I shove past him, going to my room. "I don't care what you say Bruce... you're like a father to me, and I can respect you to that level. But when it comes to crime fighting? No way, I'm staying as Robin, you know I am."

He looks at me, taking in how old I've gotten and how much I've grown. I'm still not very tall, but my maturity from that ten year old boy who ran away seven years ago and only started talking to him four years ago has increased dramatically. He knows that I've changed, I'm not as obsessed with justice and that villain Slade as I was when I was twelve years old, a child not knowing that my whole life would be turned upside down in four years. We've grown to respect each other further and understand how one another feels, but he can tell that I'm still bitter about our fight all those years ago, no matter how much I hide it.

He even replaced me after only two years, finding a poor boy in the streets and pretty much promising justice for his fathers murder caused by Two-Face. I at first had refused to even like Jason Todd, my replacement, but I grew to see him as my baby brother... even though he was only three years younger then me and much taller then me. However, death seemed to want to destroy in all sorts of places and stole Jason too, letting Joker murder him in the pitch black of night. I had blamed myself and Batman at first, but over time, I numbed it out. Meanwhile, Bruce recently adopted a new brother... he's nice. But still, he's not Jason. Despite that, I have tried to act cool around Timmy, but still, there's obviously tension between us, not that we can exactly control that.

"I do know that, but... just take care of yourself, alright?" Bruce asks me, but it sounds almost like begging to me.

"Yeah... I'll do that." I respond, just wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

Bruce suddenly looked back at me, smiling sadly. "By the way, Roy, Garth and Wally are visiting tomorrow. They just called an hour before the funeral."

I nod, feeling a dread enter me. "Sure." I whisper, he probably can barely even hear me. "I'm going to bed... night Bruce."

"Night, Richard." He responds very plainly, turning right back around and leaving as if he hadn't just talked to me like I was only four years old.

I hurry up the stairs, my shoe covered feet flying as I dash to my room. Before I can reach it though, Tim is there in the hallway, blocking my path with his twelve year old body. He's a bit shorter then me since he's five years young then myself, but its clear that he's growing faster then I expected. He watches me, his emerald green eyes piercing into my baby blue pair.

"You okay?" Tim asks as he loses the macho look and goes for a more innocent approach. "I heard you and dad talking downstairs, you sounded depressed."

Ah, that's one of the other reasons I was struggling to get to know Tim Drake, he called Bruce 'Dad' or even 'Daddy' sometimes. I wondered secretly if he always did it, or only when I was around, just to show how grateful he was to Bruce for saving him from living on the streets like he did with Jason. I try to think of a way out of this confrontation, but its no use, he'll get me to talk, he's just like that. I hate to admit it, and I really hate to, but Tim is probably the smartest kid in his manor. I had pretty good grades in school while Jason's sucked, but Tim, he's getting straight A's with no problems. Well, he obviously has been struggling to make friends since he still has the look of a street thug to kids at school, but he really is a good kid and will make friends in no time.

"I'm cool, Timmy." I say politely as i sneak by, but before I can get into my room, Tim is standing next to me, looking up at me with questioning eyes.

"You're lying again, Richard... you can talk to me ya'h know. Don't worry, I won't snitch on you to dad, I swear!" Tim promises, he reminds me alot of myself at his age, but less happy.

I smirk, ruffling his hair as I start to enter my room. "Good night, Timmy. And yes, if I have an issue, I'll tell you, birdie."

Tim just chuckles before running off, allowing me some peace and quiet.

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**A/N: If I'm right, the chapters for Third Planet will definitely be longer then my usual chapters for stories just because this one is far more serious and romantic then my others, but it will still get its funny moments. And yes, there WILL be flashbacks of when all the Teen Titans were alive so that the Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire fans can get some screen time for there favorites. I hope your at least interested, please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Third Planet**

**Chapter 2: Soul Meets Body**

**Characters: Robin, Red X, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Batman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth.**

**Pairing: Robin/Red X.**

**Genres: Tragedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Mystery, Paranormal, Science-Fiction.**

**Warnings: Possible 'M' interactions, male pregnancy.**

**Description: The Teen Titans had broken up when Robin turned sixteen, it had been for the best, but so much had changed after that. Now only two of them were alive. Raven was busy working in a library and Robin was still a superhero in Jump City. After Starfire's funeral, Robin decides to go to Gotham for a year or two... but nothing good can ever come in Gotham City. With Robin seeing things and the depression becoming too much to bear, he tries to leave Gotham City, only to be attacked by Poison Ivy on the way. He manages to get away, but not without a bit of damage to his body from an odd seed as a 'Farewell Gift' from Ivy herself (And Harley Quinn). But now, Robin is in desperate need of help, will Red X be able to help? Will Batman approve? Will that seed change Robin's life forever? One thing is certain, faith can move the tallest of mountains. The only question is, is the mountain leading the faithful to a promised land or to there graves?**

**A/N: Next chapter! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**Robin POV**

Sleep doesn't come automatically to me, not that I'm surprised, years and years of never getting enough sleep while in the tower has more or less made me into an insomniac. I yawn as time ticks by on my digital clock on my bedside table, grabbing it weakly, I check the time. 1:42 AM. Great, I'm gonna be a wreak by morning. I once again try to roll over and catch a bit of slack from the universe in the form of a dark comfort known as sleeping, but as usual, the universe is a jerk and lets me roll around for another fifteen minutes before finally just giving up. I stand from my bed, pulling on a red hoodie over my chest and black sweat pants to cover my boxers. when I step out of the room, I look around, hoping to all gods that Bruce is out tonight, and to my delight, he's out and about in Gotham, giving me the chance to walk around without him worrying about me. Seeing that no one is awake, I peek into the kitchen, pouring myself a cup of water before leaning on the well cleaned counter-top, sighing sadly as a wave of fatigue hits me.

"You should sleep, Robin." A voice says.

I shoot up, only to see Starfire, which is kind of weird since she's dead. I pant a bit from the shock disappearing as an odd wave of normality hits me. This is what it should have been like for me growing up, a college kid hanging out at his parents house with his friends over, just idly chatting at two in the morning as if it were a normal thing and not at all weird. I down the rest of the water, coughing loudly as it goes down the wrong way. Starfire just giggles, just like she used to... before it started to hurt her. I shake away that thought, trying to believe that Starfire isn't dead in my mind and is still here, with me, just talking in a totally normal and nonchalant way.

"What are you doing up so late?" Starfire asks me, sitting in one of the many wooden chairs in the kitchen. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No." I admit as I sit on the counter-top, not caring if Alfred might come in later and get mad at me for doing it. "I keep thinking about what you said... before you left. You told me to wait for you... but should I?"

Starfire looked remorseful, her gorgeous red hair glinting from the moonlight leaking through the windows. "It was not my place to ask you to do that, I'm sorry, Robin."

I nod, smiling. "Its Richard you know, I don't mind you knowing my identity, its not like Batman's gonna let me on the field anytime soon." I explain, chuckling lightly.

She nods, smiling so kindly at me. "Thank you... '...'." My name seems to mute out when she says it, her mouth moves with the words rhythm, but I can't hear it.

"Why can't you say my name?" I ask, standing up from the counter-top as I stand before her, looking into those gleaming, green orbs of hers.

She looks almost scared as she watches me with tears in her eyes. "Because... you were never '...' to us, Robin. You were Robin... no one else." She's starting to fade, making me panic in an instant.

"Star? Starfire! Wait, don't go!" Before I can stop her, Starfire glistens away, disappearing into thin air, as if... as if...

_As if she was never really here._

I stare with wide eyes as I fall to my knees, causing a loud thump to ring through the manor as my bony knees connect with the hard, tiled flooring of the kitchen. I feel pain there, but its muted in my mind thanks to the overwhelming pain in my heart and chest area. I think I hear someone opening the door to the Bat-cave, but it hardly registers as tears fall, my body shaking as shame, regret, sorrow and self pity rein over my brain like a tidal wave in a walled city. There is no escape, my own thoughts will drown me as the waves get taller, crashing down my defenses with each word that comes to my mind. I hear someone walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. Another wave, I fall to the side as pain enters my head like a hammer smacking side to side in its round shape. I hear running now, someone has leaned onto there knees and is trying to calm me down from my panic attack, just as dizziness washes over me. I feel darkness overcoming me, and you know what? I enter it, not caring if I wake up or not this time. For the fourth time in my life...

I wish I was dead.

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

When I finally awake the next morning, Timmy, Alfred and Bruce are standing by my bed, I'm guessing someone carried me here, oh well, all I care about is getting up. As I try to stand, my knees almost give out, but it sure doesn't help that Tim immediately pushes me back onto my bed, making me growl in slight irritation when he crosses his arms at me, as if I were a sick child trying to go play outside. Well, I'm not sick and I'm not a child. I turn to Bruce, hoping for his help on this, but I regret it as soon as I meet his icy blue eyes. He looks so upset, but why? Did I mess up again? No... oh yeah, I had a panic attack last night, right? Yeah, that's it. I go to stand again, but Bruce pushes me down this time, trying to keep me still.

"Stay in bed, you need to rest after that panic attack last night." Bruce states matter-of-factly as he turns to Tim with a stern look. "You have school to get ready for by the way, don't worry, Roy, Garth and Wally will watch Dick for awhile."

"Got it dad." Tim said, not noticing me flinch slightly from Tim calling Bruce that. "See ya'h Dick!" He calls out to me before running off with his backpack and coat on to hopefully catch the bus for school.

With that, Bruce gives me a long and kind look. "I'll be at the office a few blocks from city hall, call me if you need me." He says before walking out the door behind Timmy. "Its no use, Timmy! You missed your bus! Here, I'll drive you there!"

"Thanks dad!" Tim replies from outside of the room.

I sigh as I watch Alfred give me a long and old smile, as if he wishes he could stay but knows he has to go. "I'm sorry, master Dick. I need to run some errands, your friends should be here very soon, if it helps, we didn't tell them about your panic attack." He adds.

I brighten at that. "thanks Alfie!" I yell happily, ignoring his slight sigh as I hug him tightly before resting on the bed again. "Don't you worry about me, Alfred. I'll be fine until they get here, I'll stay in bed like a good boy." I smirk at the end, as if saying 'I'm gonna cause trouble'.

Alfred just chuckles and pets my head, making me hide a blush before he leaves. "Good luck, master Dick. I do hope you feel better soon."

"Hey, Alfie, its not like I got the plague or anything!" I yell teasingly to him, just as he escapes my sights from the king sized single bed I'm on in my bedroom.

As soon as he's gone, I take a long look around since I had never really looked around alot last night, I had been in too much emotional pain and had heavy fatigue weighing me down the whole time. The room is painted baby blue, Bruce once told me that this was his baby room as a child and I don't doubt it, but all of the baby wall stickers that I didn't have the heart to just rip or peel off of the walls are hidden well behind a few hanged up pictures. The one above my bed hides a sticker of a monkey, but a kind picture of myself and the whole Justice League that had been taken when I was only six hangs over it, hiding the childish sticker with ease. I smile as I look at the floor, spotless besides my clothes from last night. I admit that I'm a bit OCD when it comes to being organized and clean, but it comes from living in the circus and living with Bruce for years. But I guess its nice since it saved my room from dirty and crazy like a few of the other titans rooms, but still, I get teased sometimes by Wally and Roy if they see me acting all uptight about leaving stuff we're not using out, even as a seven year old I was like that.

I get out of bed after a bit of just sitting and listening to my surroundings. The floor feels cool and strange on my bare feet, but I tough it out as I walk up to my drawers and pull on some socks, my clothes from last night are still on so I keep those on, not bothering to change into anything else since I'm too hungry and sad to have the energy to do it. Yes, I'm still sad, but it'll pass. I've been through it tons of times now, when my family died, when Beast Boy died, when Cyborg died, when Jason died... and now, I'll get through after Starfire's died. I walk into the cold and empty hallway, walking down the long hallway as I reach the grand staircase that always made me, to be honest, feel like a Disney princess when walking down them (Or Indiana Jones if I'm sliding down). I walk down, not trusting myself with being on anything involving sliding or balance right now, I want to give crime fighting a rest for now, at least, until I'm out of my depression fully. As I enter the kitchen, I smell... eggs and bacon, ah, smells like Wally, Roy and Garth are here.

As I enter, I'm immediately greeted by a very worried yet happy speedster, I grin, even with the sadness in me. Typical Wallace. "Dude! We've been so worried, especially after we heard about what happened with Starfire, man!" The speedster explained as he still hugged me, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, we haven't from you in what feels like years, birdie." Roy added as he cooked breakfast on the stove with Garth watching from sitting in a full sink of water, he seemed quite content in there.

It really has been awhile, I had never called after Cyborg had died, so they had found out on there own. But by then, Beast Boy and me and been taken prisoner and Beast Boy had bled out by the time we were saved. I hadn't talked to my best friends Roy, Wally and Garth since then, mostly because I was worried that I'd lose them too. I went through alot at that time, considering I was unprepared for so much drama and death to occur in just one, short year after the team split up. We had all still done missions, me and the ex-titans that is, but never all together. It had stayed completely professional throughout the whole thing to my thankfulness. Yet... I still wish everything had turned out better, I'll probably always wish I had done SOMETHING different. Oh well, I can't change anything now can I? But still, I can at least give my friends (Who I've always considered my brothers) a good time in Gotham.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" I say sadly. "But hey, how about we head on over to the theater like we did as kids and watch that new movie that just came out, Captain America!" I suggest, I had planed to watch it with Starfire a few weeks ago, but that's obviously not an option anymore, now is it?

Kid Flash hesitates, puzzled by my suggestion. "You sure, dude? I mean, Star just died and all... we all thought you'd want some quiet, down time with your bros."

Roy nods in agreement. "I agree with Wally, but still, if you're willing to start moving on here, I'm game. Who knows, maybe a bit of fun will help numb it out?"

"Sounds like a plan." Garth says as he jumps out of the sink, sending water all over the tiled flooring. "Oops... sorry, Dick."

"Its fine." I say, holding back giggles as Roy glares at Garth for making a mess and Wally just laughs it off. "Here, let me help you out there."

We all quickly clean up the water spill, laughing and joking around the whole time until we finally get all of the water off the floor. So then we get ready, making sure to grab our wallets and phones. We all car pool, I'm riding shotgun with Roy driving while Wally and Garth are in the backseat, the music is turned up but my thoughts block it out until a song I'm familiar with clicks on. Its Time Of Your Life by Green Day, I used to listen to this song all the time as a kid, it spoke to me so well, like hearing a mirror image of myself sit down and sing to me my troubles. I wished so badly for Bruce to say things like this, like that he never blamed me for leaving him as a child who was just scared and didn't know what to do. But no, Bruce STILL hasn't apologized, to my unhappiness. I wonder why I even stay, its doing nothing good after all. But those thoughts disappear as we arrive at the theaters.

I pay for our tickets before we all get our respective drinks and popcorn bags, entering the theater and getting some pretty good seats in the middle. I pay attention to the movie as it plays, but soon start to get lost in my thoughts. I love this movie right now, how Captain America is acting so brave and heroic despite his background and own experiences. He even lost his best friend by now, yet he still stays strong and refuses to give into Red Skull. I wonder if I was like that once, when I used to be obsessed with Slade Wilson all of the time, trying to catch him and put him behind bars. Was it because Batman never could catch him, did I really expected to be respected and appreciated by Bruce if I took down a foe far more powerful then him? Was it because Slade was right, that I'm just like him? Having friends has nothing to do with being good or evil, I've learned that now, but I still tried to believe that it was having friends that protected me from becoming Slade. I could probably go insane if I really wanted to, find Slade, then rule the whole planet. But no, I stick to my roots as a hero.

Is that whats really insane, that I'm still trying to keep myself as a vigilante, even when its stolen everything from me at such a young age? I try to believe now adays that I can still be the hero that Batman is or become like Superman, but its useless. I'm not them, I'll never be like them. But then, I look to my friends beside me, all laughing and pretending that nothings wrong at all. That's when I see the truth, I'm acting just like them, like nothing is wrong when _everything_ is wrong. What am I doing? Am I really just acting like nothing is wrong, like everyone wants me to do? I feel all eyes on me almost, everything's closing in... oh god, my claustrophobia is kicking in again. i start to panic, deep breaths, deep breaths! Its not working! I get up, whispering that I need to use the bathroom before running like all Hell is loose to the men's room, dashing into a stale and vomiting all over the toilet seat rather then IN the toilet, its so gross. I sigh as I stand up, seeing as I had fallen to my knees when I puked, and walk out of the stale to stand before a sink. I run the cool water, trenching my face and hands as I stare at myself with concern in my sunglasses covered eyes.

"What am I doing to myself?" I ask aloud, hoping against hope that no one can hear me. "I gotta calm down... I gotta stay calm..."

"You're telling me, Rob." A familiar voice says to me.

I swing around, staring right at Beast Boy, who I should remind people is dead as a log. I stare, my covered eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. So Beast Boy's gonna be coming on a daily basis too? And I thought Starfire was hard enough to see everywhere I go. I blink several times, but the image of Beast Boy doesn't go away.

"W-why am I seeing you?" I ask aloud, my voice weak and acid tasting from the vomiting earlier.

Beast Boy shrugs the way only he can. "I dunno, its your eyes seeing me, right?" He points out, smirking at me. "See ya'h!" He then says, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" I scream, only to run straight into Wally when I attempt to go after Beast Boy.

"Dude, chill, its cool." Wally says as he helps me to my feet, giving me an odd stare. "Roy said that you were having a panic attack so I followed you... dude, you okay?"

I don't pay attention to him as I stare after Beast Boy, but he's long gone. Why are people constantly standing between me and my friends? As I wonder this, a sudden realization hits me full force. I can't be in Gotham anymore, I can't stay or I'll keep being treated like a ticking time-bomb. But still, I gotta hide it, I can't be seen thinking about an escape or people I care about will stand in my way. I stand, although a bit shakily, and put on a fake smile that would fool anyone.

"I'm okay, Wally. Just... bad thoughts is all. I'm cool now, come on, lets watch that awesome movie!" I say, placing a hand on Wally's shoulder securely.

It works like a charm.

Wally smiles brightly, putting an arm around my neck and showing me his white teeth and dimples. "Glad to have the old Richard back, buddy. Now lets go see Captain America kick Red Skull's ass."

"Awesome, l race ya'h!" I agree, my thoughts still running with ways to escape as I follow close behind.

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**A/N: Another chapter for everyone, please R&R! This is to I'm Judging You for being my first reviewer! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Third Planet**

**Chapter 3: Mother Nature Calls Her Children**

**Characters: Robin, Red X, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Batman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth.**

**Pairing: Robin/Red X.**

**Genres: Tragedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Mystery, Paranormal, Science-Fiction.**

**Warnings: Possible 'M' interactions, male pregnancy.**

**Description: The Teen Titans had broken up when Robin turned sixteen, it had been for the best, but so much had changed after that. Now only two of them were alive. Raven was busy working in a library and Robin was still a superhero in Jump City. After Starfire's funeral, Robin decides to go to Gotham for a year or two... but nothing good can ever come in Gotham City. With Robin seeing things and the depression becoming too much to bear, he tries to leave Gotham City, only to be attacked by Poison Ivy on the way. He manages to get away, but not without a bit of damage to his body from an odd seed as a 'Farewell Gift' from Ivy herself (And Harley Quinn). But now, Robin is in desperate need of help, will Red X be able to help? Will Batman approve? Will that seed change Robin's life forever? One thing is certain, faith can move the tallest of mountains. The only question is, is the mountain leading the faithful to a promised land or to there graves?**

**A/N: I made another chapter, the story seems to be developing more in this chapter, lets see where this gos, shall we?**

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**Robin POV**

By the time our movie ends, Wally has us all go to a nearby steakhouse called Texas Roadhouse, a nice place. However, when we try to go in, its packed full, so we leave and just hit a McDonald's nearby. Inside, I have a medium fry and a six piece chicken nugget, Roy has a large fry and four piece chicken nugget, Wally has... everything, and Garth only has a large fry. We sit a small booth, all chatting away when the news turns on, showing Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn escaping Arkham Asylum. It intrigues me, for as long as I can remember, I've never minded Ivy and Harley as much as other villains. Sure, they beat the living Hell out of me on a daily basis, but really, they're pretty cool compared to completely crazy people like Joker and Killer Croc. I watch with large eyes as Batman and this cities Robin try to fight the woman, but they're no match for them.

"Dick." Roy says when he sees _that_ look in my eyes. "Don't even think about it, buddy."

"They're in danger." I say, getting ready to stand when Wally grabs my arm, pulling me down. "So you're against me too, Wally?" I ask him, glaring my best bat-glare.

Wally sighs, looking me in the eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt, Dick. You're still dealing with the loss, you can fool everyone into thinking that you're fine, but we all know its a lie, man."

Garth nods in agreement. "We're not about to see you get hurt again, Ro- Dick. I know that you still feel the need to protect your kingdom, as I do for my own, but you're unwell. Sit, relax." He suggests.

"I'm not going to sit idly by as my father and brother are beaten to a bloody pulp, you can't make me." I say, standing up again as I start to walk away from them all.

"Then I'm going with you." Wally demands as he stands as well, following me.

Roy and Garth also stand up, ready to follow me. "Why?" I ask, looking them all in the eyes. "Its not your city."

"Well, your _our _friend." Roy says right back at me, patting my back warmly. "Come on, we got bad guys to fight."

"Aren't they bad ladies?" Garth asks as he runs to Roy's car when we all get in to head to the manor to get dressed. "Like, is that a thing in your language?"

Wally chuckles as Roy mutters something about weird fish people. "Its okay, Garth. Say what you think." I say happily.

I had originally planned to get away, what with Batman and Robin being too busy to stop me from running away and all, but for some reason knowing that my friends are willing to follow me into danger is far more comforting to me. If they hadn't, I'd probably be more crushed by it. So, I sit quietly in the car as we drive through the city streets, getting to the manor in record time and dressing even faster. We all meet in the bat-cave, ready for action.

"So, whats the plan?" Kid Flash asks as he leans on the keyboard of the computer.

Speedy shrugs. "We head in and help in any way we can, I guess." He says.

"Aqualad, you drown all of the plants when we get there and help anyone caught in them to get out. Speedy, you shoot flaming arrows anywhere where only plants are, avoid hitting ones holding civilians. Kid Flash, cause a few tornadoes around Ivy and Harley and try to distract any grunts if there are any there. I'll take on Ivy and Harley head on with Batman and Timmy." I order as I enter the cave, an idea already in my head. "Any questions?"

"Yeah... what the heck, when are you suddenly Braniac?" Kid Flash asks me.

I shrug. "Dunno, I guess I still have apart of me stuck in my Titan days, ya'h know? But, if you're all offended, I'll back off."

Garth shakes his head, smiling at me. "No no, your idea is wonderful, Robin."

"Still, if you don't like it you can still go against it." I say, leaving room for opinions.

"Naw, Dick. Its fine, come on, lets go!" Wally says as he speeds into the cave after grabbing an apple, chewing on it heartily for energy.

I turn away, blushing like a high school girl on prom night. Oh gosh, why does this always happen when I see my friends? I always get all... excited? Either way, it freaks me the Hell out. I shake it off, straightening as I wipe away any dirty thoughts from my mind. This is no time to be thinking about anything dirty or sexual involving my buddies, this is a time for action. I walk past the guys, hopping onto my motorcycle with a smirk on my lips. At the very least... I can ride my troubles away for a bit. I'll escape soon enough... when the opportunity comes to me. Until then... I'll just have to be Robin.

"Come on, we've got a bad guy to fight!" I announce as I lead the way out of the cave towards the city.

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

The wind blasts past my helmet as I drive through Gotham's streets, hearing my friends not far behind. Aqualad is riding shotgun with Speedy as he drives his own cycle, but far slower then mine, seeing as he doesn't have as high of a 'need for speed' you could say. Kid Flash is way ahead of us all, running without the need of a bike or motor vehicle. My heart is racing as I watch the streets turn into a black and yellow blur, that is, until we reach where the fight is. I see traces of red, from where blood has been split, and plenty of green from vines and greenery. I feel a tense ice block seemingly filling my gut, but I power on, no way am I giving up now. I can almost see Cyborg driving the T-car beside me, smirking and laughing to me as he blows the horn, making Raven yelp in surprise from her seat in shotgun and nearly break a shop window.

I want to laugh, I want to say that the prank was awesome to Cy, but I know that its fake. It all is, every memory that replays for me is completely and utterly fake. Well... Raven's still around, in fact, I plan on seeing her as soon as I get my ass out of this place. I know that she'll say I'm being an idiot, running away again, but no amount of urging or arguing will make me come back to this Hell hole called Gotham. I park the R-cycle (Not the coolest name ever) and duck behind a crushed car, accessing the situation.

The street I'm on is called Crime Alley, a pretty famous street, seeing as Bruce Wayne's mother ad father were shot in an alleyway near here. I hate coming here, especially when in costume. Not that I don't pay my respects to Bruce's parents when I'm here, its just... it feels wrong. No one should dance on anyone elses graves, so, why battle on the very dirt that held their blood only about twenty or thirty years ago? Its confusing, I know, but I'm a confusing guy. I step out from behind the car, if only sticking my head out, to see the fight. Speedy and Kid Flash are going nuts trying to get Harley to give it up, but she keeps slamming her damn hammer into them. Ivy is taking on Batman, Robin (The new one) and Aqualad. I jump out, flipping onto a vine before running on it like a tightrope, eyes glued on Poison Ivy's thin frame as she controls the plants on her little, plant throne.

I flip onto the thrones back, glaring down at Ivy like a monkey on a branch as I crotch on my little seat. "You'll pay for your crimes, Ivy." I say, drawing a bird-a-rang from my belt.

Ivy smirks, which is odd of her. "My my, wondered when you'd join the fray, deary." She slowly creates an almost battle field with the vines, making the plants raise her until we're inches away, face to face. "Its no fun fighting your baby brother... its been too long, Robin."

"Not long enough." I say, I can just barely hear Kid booing at me for such a terrible come back. "You're going down, Ivy. And so are your plants."

"I actually have something for you... someone of your... _sexual orientation_ might appreciate." Ivy responds, that smile never leaving her lips. She pulls out a tiny syringe, making me gulp. "Just hold still... this won't hurt a bit."

I flip back as she sends a vine to grab my arm, cutting a bird-a-rang through it as I flip to cut it, making a loud growl come from Ivy. I don't stop to see her face though, I keep on back flipping and side-stepping, not allowing the vines to get a chance at snagging me. I see Kid and Speedy finally catch Harley, making me stop and give them a thumbs up... there was my mistake. I almost forget about the vines, and by the time I remember, I'm being laid down, back first, onto the vine battle field by tentacle like leaves that refuse to let me go. I watch as Ivy smirks, flicking a drop of the green liquid in the syringe is and slowly get on her knees by my arm, pulling up the T-shirt a bit to have access to my belly.

I close my eyes as she draws the needle into my bare chest, making me bite my lip and draw back as far as I can in my little cocoon like prison as that unknown creation of Poison Ivy infects my body. Before I can blink, I'm free, and my body controls my actions as I jump up and punch Ivy in the jaw, knocking her off her balance to let me drop kick her. I watch her fall, but begin to sweat as whatever infecting my body starts to affect. It must be fast acting. I ignore it, handcuffing Ivy, but I know I can never forget what she whispers into my ear next.

"Do me a favor... tell the baby, aunt Ivy says hi." She whispered before I slammed my fist into her exposed jaw, knocking her out.

I carry Ivy over my shoulder, despite the very much apparent size difference, and jump down to where Batman, Robin, Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash are. Speedy, Kid and Aqualad look guilty, probably because either a), Bruce didn't want me here to begin with or b), they saw me get injected and think I'll die now. I smirk at Bruce as I hand over Ivy to him, yelping as he sends me the scariest Bat-glare I've ever seen in my entire life as a tights wearing sidekick. I see Robin crossing his arms, but not in a disapproving way, it almost looks like he's giving up, basically saying that this between me and Bruce, not between all three of us. I actually respect that, but right now... I have an overprotective bat to deal with.

"What in gods name are you doing out here, Robin?" Batman asks me, glaring down at me.

Its now that I really see the very apparent height difference between us, making me feel like a midget all of a sudden. I gulp, but still stand as tall as I possibly can without looking like an idiot. "I'm doing my job, Batman." I say, glaring up at him as I try my best to copy his glare.

Batman still doesn't look impressed. "I told you to lay off from crime fighting, you could've been killed. You can fake as many smiles and laughs as you want, but its apparent that your depression hasn't worn off in just a day." He points out to me. "Besides, you're still not ready to do this."

That really pushes a few buttons for me, allowing my true anger to show through my once mocking glare. "I'm seventeen years old, Bruce. I'm not a little kid anymore, I've taken on Deathstroke and Joker on my own before, whats so different about Ivy and Harley? Its because of the visions, isn't it? I swear, I'm recovering. I'm done with you doubting me!" For once, I'm not yelling like an idiot, yeah, there's an edge in my voice, but I'm not fulling yelling quite yet. "You know what, I need to go."

Kid Flash takes a stand. "No, Robin. I get it, you like being alone. But damn, buddy. Stop running from everyone who gets close to you, it only ends in disaster. Remember the team? I know, that's low, but you and every last one of us remembers the end of that tragedy. Running isn't the answer, it just pushes your problems to the next day. Who knows, tomorrow might be worse then today. Stay, we're trying to help you, not attack you." For once in his life, Kid Flash makes sense... too bad I'm stubborn.

"I'm sorry, Wally... I have to go." I say before turning my back on them, climbing onto my motorcycle, and driving away.

I can feel myself falling apart, I can feel myself crying with this helmet on and I can feel my stomach burning from that syringe. But I'm still fighting it all, I'm still driving... I'm still running. Kid's completely right, I need to stop running from my problems, I can't escape my past, no matter what I do. So... I guess I'm going back, back to where my adventures _really _began...

I'm going back to Jump City.

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**A/N: Shorter then the other chapters, but this chapter in particular was hard to write through, my mind just couldn't wrap around it for awhile. But now its here, so please review! More up soon, I promise!**

**~Supercasey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Third Planet**

**Chapter 4: New Beginnings**

**Characters: Robin, Red X, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Batman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth.**

**Pairing: Robin/Red X.**

**Genres: Tragedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Mystery, Paranormal, Science-Fiction.**

**Warnings: Possible 'M' interactions, male pregnancy.**

**Description: The Teen Titans had broken up when Robin turned sixteen, it had been for the best, but so much had changed after that. Now only two of them were alive. Raven was busy working in a library and Robin was still a superhero in Jump City. After Starfire's funeral, Robin decides to go to Gotham for a year or two... but nothing good can ever come in Gotham City. With Robin seeing things and the depression becoming too much to bear, he tries to leave Gotham City, only to be attacked by Poison Ivy on the way. He manages to get away, but not without a bit of damage to his body from an odd seed as a 'Farewell Gift' from Ivy herself (And Harley Quinn). But now, Robin is in desperate need of help, will Red X be able to help? Will Batman approve? Will that seed change Robin's life forever? One thing is certain, faith can move the tallest of mountains. The only question is, is the mountain leading the faithful to a promised land or to their graves?**

**A/N: Red x finally being introduced this chapter, I'm so excited! You'll also see my headcanon appearance and name, I hope you like it! Please R&R, I miss seeing your reviews!  
**

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**Robin POV**

When I awake, I at first have no idea in my mind where I am. Then it comes swirling back on home to me. I'm in a dirty, rotten motel that only the poor, homeless and suicidal go to for a night... or death if you're that third option. My whole body hurts like heck, mostly from driving for hours and hours to Jump and from that awful seed or syringe thing that's no in my blood. I still have no idea what it'll do to me, but really, all I care about is breakfast right now. I never ate last night, mostly because I was too busy trying to get as far from Gotham City as possible. It had been around... hm, I think three or four in the morning when I came here, hand a wad of about twenty to thirty dollars on the table of the lobby before crashing in the room they gave me.

I feel even more awful as I stand, almost collapsing before I regain my balance and take a few very deep breaths, I need to take this slow, remember to breathe. I struggle to the wooden framed window, staring out a muddy, dirty window to the alleyway below. The hobo sitting in the shade... I think he might be alive, but I don't see him move. I sigh, rubbing a greasy hand over my face as I stare at the moldy mattress on the floor, how I slept on that thing, I have no idea, but my back aches like no ones business. I shake my arms and legs, gaining some energy before I grab my backpack and leave, not bothering to close the door on my way out... seeing as there is no door.

I pass a few people, a few even stop me to offer me drugs, but I turn them down before continuing down the winding staircase. By the time I reach the bottom, I walk right by the counter, not bothering to thank them before leaving the dirty atmosphere to a much cleaner area. And by cleaner, I mean the air isn't making me feel _more _like death itself. I look around, squinting from the harsh sunlight as it threatens to blind my uncovered eyes. I'm not in costume anymore, I threw it in my backpack at a gas station before I came here. I'm in a green and brown jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, along with blue jeans and my old glasses that help cover my identity to a certain degree.

Yep, I need glasses, but only because of an accident involving Killer Croc and a flashlight the size of a building flashing in my eyes. The doctors told me that if it weren't for my mask, I would've gone blind. The light didn't do much other then impair my vision, but really, it could've been much worse. I feel sweat running down my neck as I walk to the local diner, but I try to ignore it, after all... I've dealt with far worse. I open the door to the place, hop into a chair, and order my meal.

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

Its late when I start heading to a hopefully nice hotel. I spent the whole day job hunting, with little luck. I'm not about to depend on my life savings, and I'm sure as Hell not about to depend on Bruce for money. I hurry as it begins to rain, not wanting to do anything but sleep for a few weeks maybe. Just as I near a good looking hotel, a man grabs me by the back of my jacket, yanking me to my knees in an alleyway. I yelp, not expecting the assault, and try to jump up and punch or kick my attacker, but am stopped as two other tall, strong men hold me down. I feel one of the men rooting through my pockets, trying to get my wallet.

"Any money, Jeff?" One of the man asks the guy going through my pockets.

Jeff nods. "Yep." He answers, pulling out my wallet as I'm still held down and looking through it. "Jackpot, the kid had twenty thousand on hand." He announces.

I glare at him, my blue eyes staining a hole in him. "Fuck you." I mutter under my breath, amazingly, that stupid seed thing still hurts like all Hell.

He glares right back at me, nodding to the man holding me down. The guy holds me up by my jacket again, attempting to hand a hit on me... he misses. I slip out of jacket, running at Jeff with all of the stamina in my body. I lung at him, aiming a harsh punch to his chest, but a bullet to my arm causes me to lurch back as I land on my side, groaning in pain from the fresh bullet wound. I clutch the area, the voices around me almost become a blur of fuzz... but the next thing I hear scares me like nothing else.

"Take care of him." Jeff orders to the men, who smirk at me before everything goes black.

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

Everything comes back to me spinning, but that surely doesn't make it any clearer as I open my eyes, only to find myself... in an apartment? Its a big living room, with me sprawled out on the couch, two chairs beside said couch, a small TV on a desk in front of the furniture and a phone hanging on the wall. I sit up, wincing at the pain in my chest. Definitely a bullet, that much I know. I look around some more, the coffee table in front of the chairs and couch is littered with... porn magazines. That's real classy, buddy. I squint as I stare at the hanging light above me, shaking my head to clear it of my dizziness, but to no avail. I yelp as a tall, young man, looking to be around eighteen or nineteen by now, walks into the living room.

He has short, orange hair that looks dirty and unbrushed, yet it looks great on him. He has amazing green eyes, they look like the healthiest blades of grass buried their colors into those two, beautiful orbs. Jesus Christ, I sound like I'm in love or something. I shake my head, then focus more on what he's wearing. He's wearing a black, leather jacket with a white T-shirt on underneath, blue jeans with holes in them and finally a small necklace with a bluejay on it, which surprises me considering how dangerous he looks. Yet... he gives off a rather safe and sound kind of atmosphere.

"Glad you're up, sleeping beauty." The guy says as he plops down in one of the chairs, smirking at me. "Not everyday I find a seventeen year old boy bleeding to death in an alleyway."

I freeze at that. "... How did you know I was seventeen?" I ask hesitantly.

He smirks at me again, leaning over to ruffle my raven colored hair. "The guys who mugged you left your wallet after taking your money, I found it with you on my way home from work." He explains. "I considered taking you to a hospital... but dear god, I hate those places. Besides, I have a first aid kit."

"You should've taken me to the hospital." I tell him, like a disapproving mother telling her son not to do something stupid. "Its safer there, whether you fear the hospital or not, you should've known better. I could've died!"

He rolls his eyes, crossing his arms, yet still holding a childish and funny nature to himself. "Well, what do you fear?" He asks me.

I shrug, then sigh sadly in defeat. "Claustrophobia, fear of tiny spaces." I admit after a few minutes.

He nods with a smirk. "And if you were forced to go into a tiny space to save someone, would you do it?"

"Of course." I say, not missing a single beat. "But I doubt I'd need to do anything like that to save someone."

"Whatever." He grumbles, a few minutes pass before he finally speaks up again. "I'm Bay by the way, Bay Knight. Its easy to remember, short, sweet and straight to the point. But hey, you can call me Red if you want."

I nod in acceptance. "Well... I'm Richard, Richard J. Grayson." I explain softly. "But, you can call me Dick if you want, and don't ask why, my mother insisted I use it as a kid."

He chuckles. "Alright, kid." He agrees, shaking my hand before stands at full height. Yep, he's much taller then me, maybe even a head taller. "I'm gonna order us a pizza, I'm starting a new gaming group with my buddies tonight if you want in."

"Um... sure. Wait? You're not gonna throw me out?" I ask, eyes wide.

Bay scoffs. "Are you kidding me, you're only, like, seventeen, kid! I'm not throwing you back out there, besides, you don't seem to be from here. I saw your information on the wallet... you're from Gotham, kid. I don't mind either, I could use some company besides my cat, Kimba... you don't mind cats, right?"

"I love cats!" I suddenly yell, blushing before clamping a hand over my traitorous mouth. "I mean... cats are cool." I mutter, but the deed is done.

"Well, alright, kid." Bay says, then leaves the room to order pizza.

Something isn't right about this, I just know it. Bay is definitely hiding something, and its big. Something about him going by Red bugs me, I've heard it before, its on the tip of my tongue... oh well, its not a problem right this instant, so I'll just investigate it later. Besides, he seems nice enough, he's even letting me stay the night! You don't find people like that in Gotham, no sir. Still... no, I'll let it go for now, I'm being paranoid again. I can't be paranoid, its what got my friends killed and pushed me away from Bruce. Paranoia will _not _take anyone else away. Besides... things are okay right now, right? Wait a minute... hasn't someone called me kid before?

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

I'm up and walking by the time Red's friends get to the apartment. I don't need critches seeing as the bullet only hit my arm, but I still wince at moving it. We're all going to do classic tabletop gaming, like D&D, which I'm excited for. Me, Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash and Beast Boy would all play D&D back as Titans. Beast Boy would try and cheat, Cyborg would get constant critical or constant fails, I would go all ninja in the middle of battle and escape to the other side of the board, Speedy would hit every target with arrows and Kid Flash would swamp us on every move as the Games Master. I used to hate those nights sometimes, but usually, I loved them... Speedy always kicked my ass when we tried to compete for the most kills though.

I almost jump as Red re-enters the room, giving me another full look of him. That's when in clicks, I remember who called me Kid all the time and who was called Red. It was Red X, a thief I knew better as a younger teen. When I had turned sixteen, he had, for the most part, laid low and stopped stealing unless it was clear that he needed to. After awhile... he was gone, taking the suit with him. I was never close with Red X, not that I even knew him very well. We had honest and full conversations every once in a very rare while, when not trying to attack each other, but other then that, I hardy knew the guy.

I had known that Red X had green eyes, the dude had told me once when I was fighting him. But in return, he had complemented my blue eyes, which I had yet to show anyone, especially someone like Red X. That led me to believe that Red X knew my identity, but I never asked him if he knew my full name and background. Actually, he never mentioned it again after I had lashed out at him for the complement. I still remember that laugh though, the way his thin frame bended and seemed to flow with my own. I have had similar events with Slade, having common motions and strategies. But nothing was ever like Red X. We would always face each other in the end, always one on one in one way or another.

He'd paralyze or hold off the Teen Titans while I tried to stop him, but Red X and I were equals almost in flexibility. It was like a dance, except it was so in sync, I wondered why he wasn't my twin or something. But I'll let it go for now, if Bay was Red X, it would've been far more obvious. Although... I'll look into it later. I smile as Bay enters, bringing in a young girl with pink dyed hair that looks alot Jinx's own and a huge guy with long, orange hair and huge muscles, right now, I have a game to play!

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

IN D&D GAME

Two heroes walked alone through the dense and traitorous forest, passing tall, building high oak trees and toxic swamps. A thief player, known as Red, led the way with his trusty friend/sidekick; Robin, the hunter who used long swords instead of a bow and arrows since that was Red's weapon. The three seemed to be lost... seeing as both were lost from their party and were now going nowhere in particular.

"I think we should've made a left back there." Robin told Red as they reached yet another dead end.

Red rolled his eyes, half covered by a brown thief hood on his head, covering his ember colored hair. "Whatever, I'm not lost, I'm a thief."

Robin shrugged, suddenly his eyes widened. "Trolls!" He yelled, pointing to four or five green monsters with brown loincloths, huge wooden mallets and steel helmets that covered their small heads.

Red smirked, pulling out a bow and a pack of arrows. "I've got this!" He yelled, also taking out and rolling a twenty sider die... it was a 2. "Shit!" He yelled, the arrow hitting his foot and causing him to take damage.

"Hehehe... let a pro show you how its done." Robin said as he rolled his die while pulling out two long swords... it was a 1.

Both boys yelped as Robin's sword did a three sixty turn in the air as he threw it, impaling itself into Robin's chest. "Fuck! I swear, this die is rigged!"

Seeing this, the trolls rolled their die... natural twenty. They clobbered Robin, Red and Ace, sending them running full speed away from them all. The sounds of Red cussing and Robin complaining about his sword still being stuck in his chest filled the rich, forest air. And if it couldn't get worse... it began to rain.

"That's it, I'm done, this sucks." Robin decided, glaring at Red. "Can we get this sword out of my chest now or am I just gonna keep it here for safe keeping?"

"Here," Red said, rolling his die and getting a decent fifteen to help yank the sword out of the youngers chest. "I got it. Hey, I think we need to find shelter or something, right, this is how this works?"

Robin shrugged again. "I dunno, my friend Wally was always Game Master when we played, I have zero clues on what to freaking do here. So, I guess... sure, I mean, both of our classes are _pretty good_ in forest environments."

"True, unless of course you count that whole encounter with the trolls... I'll start making a shelter, you go hunt or some shit, you _are _a hunter after all." Red said, rolling his die as he tried to search the area they were in for supplies and dry wood to use for the shelter. "I found some wood, _sweet_. If you see anything, you're on your own, kid."

"Stop calling me kid." Robin muttered before obeying Red, walking off to find any form of food.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**A/N: Longer then the last chapter at least. If you're confused on why Robin and Red are suddenly a thief and hunter, its because they're playing the game, so don't worry, this isn't a D&D AU. Although, the whole D&D world part will be talked about in this story and used again, as a form of Red and Robin's romance starting to take off. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Third Planet**

**Chapter 5: Monsters And Men**

**Characters: Robin, Red X, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Batman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth.**

**Pairing: Robin/Red X.**

**Genres: Tragedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Mystery, Paranormal, Science-Fiction.**

**Warnings: Possible 'M' interactions, male pregnancy.**

**Description: The Teen Titans had broken up when Robin turned sixteen, it had been for the best, but so much had changed after that. Now only two of them were alive. Raven was busy working in a library and Robin was still a superhero in Jump City. After Starfire's funeral, Robin decides to go to Gotham for a year or two... but nothing good can ever come in Gotham City. With Robin seeing things and the depression becoming too much to bear, he tries to leave Gotham City, only to be attacked by Poison Ivy on the way. He manages to get away, but not without a bit of damage to his body from an odd seed as a 'Farewell Gift' from Ivy herself (And Harley Quinn). But now, Robin is in desperate need of help, will Red X be able to help? Will Batman approve? Will that seed change Robin's life forever? One thing is certain, faith can move the tallest of mountains. The only question is, is the mountain leading the faithful to a promised land or to their graves?**

**A/N: (Rolls real life die for rolls in this chapter... whelp, they're screwed). Here's another chapter, I actually was reading through a Tumblr blog called A Writing Prompt a Day Keeps Writer's Block at Bay and its really cool, so if you also write Fanfiction as well as read it, this is a great blog for finding prompts or just ideas. Please R&R, the prompt I'm using is below, and will be a line said in the story.**

**Prompt 899. "I'm gonna have to eat a boot."**

_This typing is for when they're talking in the real world and not indulged in the game, mostly used for sarcasm._

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**Third Person POV**

Robin cussed under his breath as he searched the forest with yet another awful roll, he hated this game right now... but playing with Red wasn't that bad, he guessed. Looking around with a seventeen roll, he happened to notice that Red, in the distance, had finished a rather small shelter. He smirked, running over to the area after catching a rabbit with a sad six roll. Red smiled as Robin appeared, carrying a dead rabbit and deer.

"Hey, Red!" Robin said as he entered the shelter. "I brought dinner home!"

Red smiled. "Sweet! Roll for cooking!" He yelled before tossing his die... it was a 2.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Robin screamed as the food he had just caught magically burst into flames and disappeared into thin air. With a sigh, he pulled off one of his boots. "I'm gonna have to eat a boot." He announced before chomping into it.

_"A boot? Really, Dick? A freaking boot?"_

_"Oh shut up, its a really good idea in life or death situations."_

"That's stupid." Red muttered before standing up. "I knew you should've been a ranger, then you could've gotten a bear as a pet... then we could just kill and eat it."

Robin stared with wide eyes at Red. "Um... you realize that if I were a ranger, that bear would've been my freaking spirit animal and best friend, right?"

"Exactly! He trusts you, so you'd make the kill while I start the fire!" Red explained happily to the younger. "Anyway... I think I heard something."

"Roll for sight!" Robin said before rolling his die... it was an 18. "Sweet!" He cheered as he poked his head out of the shelter.

Looking outside, Robin froze as he came face to face with a pack of huge wolves, the color that he could only describe as death itself. "Um... Red, I think we've got trouble..."

_"The color of death itself? Who came up with this bullcrap, a group of old men?"_

_"Shut up, rookie. This is how we play it."_

Red looked outside, rolling a pathetic 3. He shrugged, going back inside. "I don't see anything out of whack." He said.

At that, the wolves all dashed forward, six in all, ripping apart the weak shelter in mere seconds. Red and Robin were tossed aside by the wolves as they ate anything edible in their reserves. "Why didn't you tell me wolves were outside our shelter!?" Red yelled angrily.

Robin glared at Red, flicking him off angrily. "Oh, up yours." He muttered as he stood, drawing out his long swords. "Its time to strife!"

"Got it!" Red replied, running forward with a long sword. "Roll for melee!" He cheered... it was a seven. "Aw shit!"

Red was thrown aside by the alpha wolf with ease. "Oh no you don't!" Robin screamed, dashing forward with his sword drawn... natural 20!

Robin cheered happily as he slashed through the pack of wolves expertly, laughing the whole time as both he and Red leveled up after he finished killed all of the wolves, collecting the loot soon afterwards. "Alright, I think that's enough for one day." Red decided.

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**Robin POV**

I chuckle as we end the game, with Red's friend Matt (The big red head with a strange resemblance to Mammoth) closing the Game Master's book, smirking at the group. We're all sitting a table with me, Red, Nicole (The pink haired girl) and Matt. We've been playing for about three hours straight, and so far, its been fun, considering how bad me and Red did. The story of the game was that we were all four heroes chosen by the king of our land to go save his wife and two daughters from an evil lord known as Zillith who had kidnapped them all during a terrible battle.

However, we had gotten side-tracked with a quest to retrieve a bag from a pack of thieves in the forest for a poor beggar. When we had entered, it had been one accident after another until me and Red had been kidnapped while Nicole and Matt survived and left us in the woods, deciding to do side quests until they felt like coming back for us. So, me and Red killed all the thieves somehow after Red had tricked them and ran off with all of their stolen goods to either return or keep.

It was fun, playing D&D again, like I did as a kid and teenager growing up in both Gotham City and Jump City. It brings back good memories, as well as bad ones, yet somehow, I was able to get through the game without having to dry my eyes too many times. These people seemed rough at first, but really, they've all admitted to knowing each other since they were toddlers. So here I am, the misfit of a group of misfits. But at the very least, they hardly treat me as an outcast or rookie (Except when Nicole had called me rookie a few times during the game) and act very sweet and reassuring towards me.

I'm not sure if its just so that Red doesn't get mad at them or because they feel sorry for me, but either way, I'm thankful for the understanding and patience. I haven't felt this good in a long time, considering what I've been through lately. I suddenly remember something, and sigh as I realize what I have to do. I've gotta call Raven, tell her whats happened and that I'm okay. No doubt she knows I'm missing by now and looking for me... I should spare her from any guilt and simply call her, after all... she's the last Titan besides me who's still breathing.

"Hey, Red, can I use your phone?" I ask as I stand using an old cane that Red said belonged to his grandad.

"Sure, kid." Red says as he hands me his cellphone. "Who ya'h calling?"

I feel nervous, probably because I still haven't explained why I'm here in Jump to Red yet. "Well, just calling one of my close friends, they need to know I'm okay. I'll be done in a second, alright?"

"Alright." Red replies, waving to me as I leave the room and dial Raven's phone number on the cellphone carefully.

I shiver as I lock myself in the bathroom, getting used to the temperature change of this room as I hold the cellphone to my ear. It takes a few seconds, but soon... I hear her beautiful voice answer. "Hello?" Raven asks on her end.

"Um... hey, Rae." I say, I sound so much younger then I want to, but it can't be helped seeing as I've always been awkward in talking to Raven.

I hear a crash in the background. "ROBIN!?" I hear Raven yell, she either dropped her cup of tea or broke something from her powers jumping in emotion. "Where have you been? Bruce is looking everywhere for you! Are you hurt?"

The questions come a mile a minute as a headache begins to pound in my head. "I'm fine, Rachael. I just... I guess I have some explaining to do, also... I need your help."

"Whats wrong?" Raven asks.

I sigh, still keeping my other ear open in-case someone tries to come in or listen in on my conversation. "When I left Gotham... well, before then, I got into that fight with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. But... Ivy did something to me, she injected me with some kind of... seed or liquid, I never got the details. She also told me something very vague, but I can't figure out what it means."

I hear shuffling in the background. "I'm coming over there." Raven demands. "Where are you, and who's phone are you using?"

I chuckle awkwardly. "Um... that's where I explain everything I guess..." This can't end well for me, curse Raven's curiosity of others problems.

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

"You WHAT!?" I hear Raven yell as I finish explaining everything, I hear another crash in the background, no doubt another pot or cup breaking from her powers.

"Well, I'm not dead, right?" I offer, hoping it'll make Rae calm down a bit before anyone outside the door gets suspicious of all the noises. "I'm just staying wth him unil I get a job and a place of my own."

I hear Raven sigh in defeat. "Fine." She says rather softly. "But I'm still coming over there to check out that seed, you stay put, Richard." Then, there's a click, before it all goes quiet.

I leave the bathroom, taking a deep breath as I do so. If I ever get out of this whole seed thing alive, I'm going to have to remind myself to never run away without warning Raven, she never does take very kindly to those type of calls these days. But I understand why, she doesn't want to lose me just as much as I don't want to lose her, we're all that's left of a team of the dead and possibly soon to die. I can't imagine losing her too, which means I've tried staying close to her, taking care of her if I need to. We were never _this _close as Titans, sure, we were pretty close you could say, but never _quite _this close.

We've never slept with each other of course, after Beast Boy died, we agreed to never even consider it too highly, seeing as Raven had been in a deep romantic relationship with Beast Boy before the green changeling had been murdered so horribly. I wouldn't do that to her, having sex with her, it wouldn't end well for either party, seeing as she's heartbroken and I'm kind of a homosexual. Yeah... wouldn't end well. I hurry back into the living room after I collect my thoughts, handing the phone back to Red as I limp onto a chair, sighing sadly.

"Um... I called my friend Rachael, its okay if she comes to check on me, right?" I ask Red, blushing a bit at how awkward this feels.

Red shrugs. "Whatever... are you two an item by any chance" He asks all to suddenly, making my eyes widen in surprise.

"What? Oh, oh god no! We're not like that, I could never date Rachael, not after what happened. You see, her boyfriend, Garfield, who was also a good friend of mine, got killed in a terrible accident. I'd never date her after that, it would tear our friendship apart! We're just friends, like siblings almost!" I assure Red... wait, why do I feel that I need to assure him of anything? Its not like he'd throw me out if I was dating someone, right?

"Oh, cool." Red answers, leaning back in his chair, then turning to Nicole and Matt. "Hey, you two cool with Dick's friend coming over to visit?"

Nicole and Matt share a look before shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks." I say, smiling kindly to them. "It'll only be for a bit, she has medical training so she's coming to check out my bullet wound." I explain, after all, its a great excuse.

Red nods. "Works for me." He answers... did I see a on his face smirk just then?

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**Raven's POV**

I curse under my breath as I hang up the phone already finishing up with my customer as I try not to worry too much. After all, I've found Robin, and here I was thinking he might be dead... but he's not, and its a weight off my shoulders. My shop has alot of business in Jump City today, making it very hard to finish up, but thankfully, I have my mother to count on. We opened this shop together a year ago, when the team had split, and it was publicly told who we were and our identities became known (At least, me, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg came clean about it).

I had opened the store to help myself forget about the past, to try and start anew, and after awhile, things had gone perfectly... until my boyfriend, Garfield, got murdered. I've had alot of customers apologize when they find out, but I don't blame them, I blame the criminals who killed him. But I've quit that life, after the Teen Titans ended, so did my job as a superhero, I even went as far as convincing Batman to take me off of the call list if things get bad.

I kiss my mother goodbye before running upstairs to where our rooms and house are connected to the shop, quickly getting dressed out of my work clothes and leaving before I can be asked to do anything else. I hurry through the streets, catching a taxi. And before I know it, I'm heading to the address of someone I've never met to see my best and only friend left... I hope he's alright.

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**Robin's POV**

Its only twenty minutes later when Rachael arrives, she probably walked here considering she's from Jump and all. She owns a small book shop a few blocks away called Raven Oak Book Store, its a beautiful place filled with wood carvings and every book you can imagine, even ones from Atlantis and Mars! I smile as she enters the house after being let in by Red, I almost think I heard Nicole and Matt gasp and exchange worried looks, but I'm not paying much attention to them, my eyes are scaning Raven carefully. She's wearing a purple sweater with pink kittens stitched into it, Starfire had it for her a few months ago. She's also wearing a long, red skirt that mets her ankles, as well as wearing purple tennis shoes, I keep telling her that converse are the best shoes to wear, but as usual, she thinks that the old fashioned way is far better then my way.

She takes a seat in one of the armchairs while I sit in the other, Matt, Nicole and Red are all on the couch, watching me and Rachael stare at each other. They don't understand whats going on like I do, me and Raven are arguing mentally. We still have our mental connection from all those years ago, when I was being plagued by the inner demons of my mind forming into Slade, she stood by me and entered the darkest depths of my mind and soul to save me, finding out everything in my being. She's seen me weeping at my parents graves, calling Batman daddy for the first time, being shot by Joker, running far from the nest to Jump City, she's seen every inch of my past and probably more.

She argues with me, trying to convince me to go home to Bruce and talk it out, but we both know how stubborn I am and that I'll never do it, but that's never stopped Raven from trying before. I stare into her incriptic violet eyes as she stares into my innocent blue eyes, its like we're trying to find a reason to breathe in one another, but we're already breathing well enough. After a few more seconds, I break it off, we're weirding out everyone who doesn't understand in the room, and I just don't want to do that to Red. I take a few, very deep breaths, trying to pull my mind together. We haven't had a mind link in awhile, after so long, it makes me start getting headaches, just like it did the first few times.

"Its good to see that you're alright, Richard." Rachael says as she relaxes from her link, its easier on her since she's been having mind links since she was a baby. "I think I better have a look at that leg now." She says, more or less saying that its time to check out what that seed might've done to me.

I nod. "Sure... come on, lets go somewhere more private, hope you don't mind, Red."

Red shrugs. "Hey, its cool, besides, I hate hospital stuff, remember, kid?"

I chuckle. "Right... come on, Rae." With that, we leave the room, heading to the guest room that Red's prepared for my stay here.

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**Preview For Next Chapter: While checking out Robin's bullet injury and seed injury, Raven makes an amazing discovery that will change Robin's life forever. Meanwhile, Nicole and Matt have a serious talk with Red about his new roommate.**

**A/N: I finally have a long chapter this time! Hurray, I'm getting back to my old flow! More will come soon, I promise! And yes, more romance between Red and Robin will come, but give it time! Please oh please R&R! Also, I'm getting my braces finally put in tomorrow, to be honest, I'm really scared, wish me luck please and review!**

**~Supercasey.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Third Planet**

**Chapter 6: Miracles Bloom Tonight**

**Characters: Robin, Red X, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Batman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth.**

**Pairing: Robin/Red X**

**Genres: Tragedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Mystery, Paranormal, Science-Fiction.**

**Warnings: Possible 'M' interactions, male pregnancy.**

**Description: The Teen Titans had broken up when Robin turned sixteen, it had been for the best, but so much had changed after that. Now only two of them were alive. Raven was busy working in a library and Robin was still a superhero in Jump City. After Starfire's funeral, Robin decides to go to Gotham for a year or two... but nothing good can ever come in Gotham City. With Robin seeing things and the depression becoming too much to bear, he tries to leave Gotham City, only to be attacked by Poison Ivy on the way. He manages to get away, but not without a bit of damage to his body from an odd seed as a 'Farewell Gift' from Ivy herself (And Harley Quinn). But now, Robin is in desperate need of help, will Red X be able to help? Will Batman approve? Will that seed change Robin's life forever? One thing is certain, faith can move the tallest of mountains. The only question is, is the mountain leading the faithful to a promised land or to their graves?**

**A/N: So excited for this chapter, we can finally start getting down to the science crap and all that!**

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**Robin POV**

I bite my lip to stifle my yelp as Raven lightly touches one of my many bruises, with me lying on my back on the king sized bed in the room. My shirt is long gone, laying on the floor somewhere as Raven carefully works on examining my bullet wound as well as where the needle carrying that strange substance punctured my skin. The area around the bullet wound is red and purple, making me nearly toss my cookies from the sight, the puncture wound isn't much better, but has gotten a sickly green look around the area that is the very odd and weird pattern of a music not type thingy. Its more then a bit disturbing considering that with Ivy, that sign could mean anything from AIDS to cancer.

She's very gentle, which I'm thankful for, but I wish Raven would just hurry it up and find out what the mark means. I've dealt with bullets and bruises before, but not a dang music thingy mark, and its really starting to freak me the heck out. Things that I can't understand freak me out more then most people, in my mind, there needs to be a plan and a full understanding of whats going on and what I can do in the situation. When I can't do anything or when I don't completely grasp whats going on around me, I tend to panic and have trouble reasoning out anything in my mind.

After a few more long, agonizing minutes of Raven lightly pressing on and using her magic to heal my bruises and wounds, she starts checking on the music like mark more. She takes a large book out of her bag that she brought with her as well as her laptop, tapping the computer in before beginning to look up different meanings for the symbol. Seeing that its not magic in her books or online, she starts taking pictures and writing notes as she tries doing different tests on it, pouring drops of water on it make it glow faintly before relaxing while a match near it makes it flash slightly red until its taken away.

I'm starting to think Raven is a better detective then me.

"I think I found something about the symbol." Raven finally says after a few minutes.

I sit up, cracking my neck as I do so. "Whats it mean?"

Raven sighs, giving me a sad look before opening up the picture she was looking at to a bigger size. "It means pregnancy." She says softly.

My eyes widen to an incredible size. "Wait... WHAT!?" My voice echoes through the room, I really hope Red and his friends didn't hear that.

"I'm sorry, but its an exact match." Raven says, signalling towards the computer screen.

I stare at it before sighing. Yep, its an exact match alright. "Alright... whats it mean though? Will it kill me or turn me younger or something?"

Raven goes back to her computer, opening up another tab, showing what looks like a news article. "I'm sure you've heard of the Man Made Plentyn project, correct?"

"Um... its those Welsh guys, right? The ones working on some kind of pregnancy thing for couples?" I say, to be honest, I hardly know anything about the project except that Bruce is giving them money to work on it.

"Correct. The project is actually about what a team of Welsh professors working on a way to allow human males to become pregnant and give birth without special diets or intense surgery." Raven explains to me.

I nod. "So, whats Ivy have to do with it?"

"Well, before you fought with Poison Ivy, she stole one of three major doses of the final chemical that the professors have confirmed to be the final product, a shot that can allow men to become pregnant and switches all of their current sperm to eggs and allows their future sperm to either stay normal or become eggs, its truly fascinating." Raven says as she scrolls further through the news article. "I think Ivy has injected you with that serum, Dick... you can become pregnant now, but only if another male that does not share your specific DNA and sperm has sex with you without a condom."

"How is that even possible?" I ask, completely flabbergasted and shocked. "I mean... where would their sperm even enter through? I don't have a vagina, unless I grow one from that thing... will I?"

Raven shakes her head. "Of course not, you'll only be able to get pregnant if the male orgasms in your... asshole." She almost hates saying, seeing as she hardly swears and all.

I go stone quiet after awhile, not really knowing what to say. So, I can be a mother if I want? That's great... too bad I'm not dating anyone, or I might actually consider having a baby with them. But I'm not in that kind of a relationship right now, I'm on my own for the most part and living with Red. And hey, why would he ever even think of dating me or even consider having sex with me?

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**Red POV**

I sit patiently as I wait for Dick to come back with his friend Rachael, all the while, I keep seeing Nicole and Matt grow more and more worried. "Whats wrong with you two?" I ask after a few silent minutes.

Nicole rolls her eyes at me. "Are you an idiot? That was Raven of the Teen Titans, remember, the ones we fought on a daily basis?"

I nod in remembrance. Yeah, I've noticed a major resemblance in Raven and Rachael, but for all we know, her hair could be dyed and she might be wearing eye contacts... too bad Rachael shares Raven's real name as well. I know that there are no such things as coincidences, but even so... would Dick really be one of the Teen Titans? There's no way that he could be Cyborg or Starfire, and surely not Beast Boy... so... oh shit.

"Are you saying that Robin and Dick are one in the same?" I ask, glaring slightly at Nicole, AKA Jinx, for making me realize the truth. "He's nothing like Robin! Robin is all business, bossy, boring and brutal. Dick's gentle, shy and timid. They're nothing alike, except the hair color, but there are millions of people with black hair."

Jinx shrugs. "Come on, Red. You know all too well that its true. If Dick's so weak, why is he built up like that, no whimp has muscles like that." She points out.

"Well... he mentioned being an acrobat awhile back." I say, still in complete denial on the outside.

"Isn't Robin an acrobat?" Matt points out.

"Isn't Jinx dating a super?" I counter, maybe its because I'm mad about Dick being so close to Rachael, or because we lost our game or even because Mammoth and Jinx are right. Either way, I'm upset and trying to use ammo that won't do shit.

Jinx simply nods, looking a bit more serious again. "You know I'm right, Red. Just face it, you have the Boy Wonder living with you in your house, exposed and probably more hurt then we think. So what are you going to do with him?"

I sigh, scratching my head as I think. "I'm not kicking him out, He's been shot, and it was clearly not his intention to end up being dragged here by me. Didn't you see how Raven and him stared at each other? He's ran away or something, she's honestly worried about him. I can't just throw him out into the cold, he has no money and is trying to find a job. I doubt he wants Batman's help, heck, that's probably why he's back in Jump after a year of being stationed in Gotham." I explain.

"So, we're just going to keep our identities secret?" Matt questions. "I mean, we know who he is, why shouldn't we just come clean and tell him who we are? It seems fair."

"Are you crazy!? He's Robin, and even further, he'll expose us!" Jinx says. "Its hard enough with my boyfriend knowing my ID... do we really need his best friend knowing? I can't lose Wally in some kind of legal thingy, you all know I need him in my life."

I nod in acceptance. "I know... but hey, you really think he'll consider turning anyone in in his condition? Consider this, we know his ID, and if he knows ours, he has two options. Either turn us in, and in the process get his own identity revealed and probably tons of other heroes, or he can deal with it and live here with me without any worries about fighting."

"I guess you're right." Matt says after a few seconds of my words seemingly floating through the air.

"Fine." Jinx says, crossing her arms over her chest. "But if for any reason I lose Wally through this, I'll personally kill both of you, slowly."

"Good to see that you're your usual self." I say kindheartedly. "Okay... lets go see how birdies doing." With that, we stand, heading to the guest bedroom.

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**Robin POV**

I yelp in surprise as Red, Nicole and Matt suddenly bust into the room, making me blush as I try to cover up my bare chest, not that there's anything to be ashamed about. I watch as Red stares at me, looking me up and down steadily, it makes me oh so nervous... I wish he'd speak or something, I'm getting freaked out by the utter silence surrounding us all. Rachael is dead quite as she holds onto her laptop, glaring at Red and his friends. The worst part right now is that my mark is showing off to everyone in the room.

I can say its a tattoo, but sadly, its reacting again seeing as Rachael tested splashing a drop of water onto it, making it flash green. Even if I say its a tattoo, how am I going to explain why I have the symbol for pregnancy on my belly? Yeah... I hate being a super sometimes, correction, sometimes I hate _working _with supers. I'm not racist towards them, mind you, but... my life just seems to get even more and more screwed up with super-powered humans around.

I soon relax, eyes focusing on Red. "Bay?" I ask, using his real name to show my concern. "Whats wrong, are you alright?"

Red nods, looking reluctant before Nicole nods to him, as if ordering him to continue. "Well... I'm fine... Robin."

I freeze before chuckling, trying to wave it off. "That's my D&D version of myself, Red. Its Dick, remember?"

"No. We both know who you really are with the mask on. Robin, the Boy Wonder, sidekick to none other then the great Batman." Red explains, then sighs, folding his arms as he looks away. "And I'm Red X... master thief."

I stare, mouth slack as I hear this news. Red knows! More then that, _I _know who _he _is! I never expected this... okay, I kind of did, but hey, he kind of more or less put it out there for show and tell. I mean, really, who else is called Red other then that one Pokemon trainer in Red Version? Its unorthodox, really, but hey, so is everything. Whelp, there goes being normal for awhile, especially now that I'm putting more then a few puzzle pieces together. For one thing, Nicole is clearly Jinx, which hardly surprises me, as well as Matt being Mammoth by no doubts.

I kind of hate this, the feeling of being so exposed. Two years after joining the Teen Titans, I had revealed my identity to my teammates and started to stop wearing my mask around in the tower unless we were giving a tour to tourists. I remember how Beast Boy and Cyborg teased me about having baby blue eyes, saying how gay and girly it was. I had hardly cared, not even minding when Speedy joined in when he came over along with Aqualad and Kid Flash. Starfire had said I looked adorable with no mask, which was the only thing that had ever really bothered me about having baby blue eyes.

But at the beginning, I had felt extremely alone and exposed, like I was finally naked for the first time in a room of my friends, getting ready to go swimming and ending up all being naked, getting dressed in swim wear. But this was no swim team, this was a team of highly trained and powerful superheroes. I had been so scared of being exposed at first, I had hidden that part of, the Robin part, away, and became Dick Grayson for awhile. I had been shy, timid, weary and overall extremely depressed. However, I had overcame it after only a short month. But now... its starting all over again.

I hear Raven cough, calling me back to the present. "You realize we know your identities as well, right?" She points out. "If you even think about spreading his identity, we'll both just turn you in as a thank you present."

"Well, then I guess we've reached a stalemate." Red announces. "In return for not spreading your identity like wildfire through the criminal underground... you stay here, with me. And also... you have to be my boyfriend."

"Wait, what?" Jinx asks, staring with wide eyes at Red. "Why would you want to date him?"

"I take offense in that." I say angrily, but no one hears me, or they just ignore me, whatever helps me sleep at night I guess. "And what makes you think I'll just accept that, who says I like you in that way?"

Red smirks. "Are you saying that you want your identity to be sent through Gotham? I mean, it would be a shame if _Bruce Wayne_ got _injured _somehow by a supervillain, all because you refused to date me." The way he says it, its obvious how he plans to let Bruce get hurt, but he acts rather nonchalant about it all.

I glare with all might at Red. "... fine. I'll fulfill your messed up fantasy of dating me in some sort of fairy tale adventure or whatever, but I'm not going to enjoy this." _"Yes you will." _I hear myself whisper in my mind, i kindly tell that voice who said it to fuck on off to the depths of Hell.

"Perfect!" Red cheers. "We'll keep your ID secret and you and I date, this is going to be a great roommate-ship after all! And here I was worrying about slipping about my thief stuff when all along you were just a little bird without his mask."

"Yes, fascinating." I say in a draw, glaring still at the tall red head.

Red suddenly stops and stares at my belly, straight at the tattoo. "Dude... whats with the tattoo of pregnancy or whatever?"

"Oh... that. Well... its a long story, I suggest you all sit down for this..." I say, taking a deep breath before, for the second time this day, explain whats brought me to Jump. But now... I'm adding the symbol shit.

* * *

**~Third Planet~**

**Preview For Next Chapter: Now that Red X has forced Robin into dating him, the red head decides to treat his new lover/roommate/archenemy to a romantic date for two. However, as the date goes on and tensions die down, Robin begins to question who he is and why he has to hate Red X.**

**A/N: I liked this chapter, finally, we have Red and Robin dating! This will end perfectly, I just know it! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
